Saruman
Sauron|image1 = |first_appearance = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring|final_appearance = The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies|count = 5|portrayed_by = Christopher Lee|series = }}Saruman is the secondary antagonist of The Lord of the Rings ''and a minor character [[The Hobbit (film series)|''The Hobbit]]. The Hobbit The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Saruman appears at the White Council meeting in Rivendell, where he counters Gandalf's motives for aiding the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. He shows his apparent disbelief in Sauron's return and him ensnaring Smaug in his employ (perhaps he himself has already fallen under his sway). Knowing that Saruman would not give his approval, Gandalf had tasked the Dwarves with leaving beforehand. The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Arriving at Gandalf's hour of need, Saruman and Lord Elrond fight off the Ringwraiths until Sauron himself appears. Held back by awe, fear and admiration, the wizard stands by as the Dark Lord and Lady Galadriel. After Sauron flees, Saruman convinces his allies to leave (for he has made up his mind to swear his allegiance to Sauron). The Lord of the Rings (film series) The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring As Gandalf arrives in Isengard, Saruman greets and they begin discussing the One Ring and Sauron's resurgence. Soon after he shows his knowledge of recent events, Saruman reveals his allegiance to Sauron and tries to persuade Gandalf to join with them. The Grey Pilgrim refuses and is imprisoned, but is saved by Gwaihir the Windlord when the fallen wizard tries to make Gandalf submit to the power of the Dark Lord and his One Ring. At Sauron's command, Saruman summons Isengard Orcs and has them prepare for war in the caverns underneath the fortress. Breeding a vast army for his master's assault on Middle-earth, Saruman sends a party of Uruk-hai scouts led by chieftain Lurtz to capture the "halfling" carrying the Ring. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers In Isengard, Saruman finishes the preparations that will ensure his master Sauron's dominion over Middle-earth. He forges an alliance with the chieftains of the Wild Men from Dunland and sends Orc raiding parties to pillage and plunder the villages of Rohan, lay waste to the Westfold and use the trees of Fangorn Forest as fuel for the fires of Isengard. By amassing legions of Orcs and wicked Men under the banner of the "White Hand", Saruman shows his intention to use terrible means to become the chief servant of Sauron himself and rule Middle-earth by his side. He uses dark sorcery to influence the weakened mind of King Theoden until the latter is freed by Gandalf the White from the enchantment. Upon the Rohirrims' retreat, Saruman has his army of 10,000 strong Uruk-hai warriors attack the fortress of Helm's Deep in his bid to destroy the kingdom of Rohan. His forces are vanquished with the aid of Gandalf the White and Isengard is defeated by the Ents. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King The victorious Captains of the West confront Saruman at his Tower of Orthanc. Unrepentant and unwilling to forsake his service to Sauron, Saruman tries to daunt King Theoden and Gandalf the White, though his staff is broken. Enraged by his ill-treatment, Gríma Wormtongue stabs Saruman in the back. The wizard's lifeless body falls from the rooftop of Orthanc and onto a spiked wheel, before it begins to move and sends him to a watery grave. Powers and Abilities *'Dark Magic: '''He was well-versed in magic, but became an even more powerful sorcerer in his desire to become Sauron's chief servant. A scholar in the Dark Lord's ways, he uses many fell devices to ensure his master's dominion over Middle-earth. **'Speed enhancement towards others: O'ne spell he displayed giving speed and strength to the Orcs who had kidnapped Merry and Pippin while obstructing Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. **'Breeding: 'Taught by Sauron, Saruman was capable of breeding fighting Uruk-hai, and had many spies, be they walking on two legs or birds, that escaped detection. He was extremely learned in Ringlore and mechanics, and his knowledge enabled him to create great forges and explosives that could breach the walls of Helm's Deep and burn an Ent to death. Unfortunately, it was Saruman's extensive knowledge of Sauron that led to his downfall, as he became enamored of the power the latter wielded and idolized him. He believed his master to be the rightful ruler of Middle-earth and he himself his great servant. *'Speech: '''By far Saruman's greatest power (and the only one he was able to retain after the downfall of Isengard), however, is speech. He seems to have the ability to bend any but the absolute strongest minds to his will, simply by speaking to them. Even with Isengard broken and Saruman's treachery revealed, Gandalf had to be very careful, Saruman could ensnare almost anyone with the power of his voice, few can contend with him as the will of Sauron flows through him. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Lord of the Rings (film series) characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: the Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Major characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Supporting characters (The Hobbit)